I Can't
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Chtěl přejít k dalšímu kroku, ale Dana se polibku vyhnula. Sklonila hlavu a nechala Johnovu ruku sjet po její tváři dolů. "Johne, promiň. Já nemohu."


V epizodě **_Dæmonicus_** John Doggett stojí před jedním z psychiatrických pacientů, který tvrdí, že je spojen se ž by si hledal informace na internetu nebo ve složkách FBI je schopen vycítit jak se dotyčný cítí a co ho trápí. A tahle věta mě přivedla na nápad.

 _KOBOLD: "You want her, but she feels sorry for you. They both do."_

 _B_ udu to brát tak, že Kobold mluvil o Scullyové. Už v předešlých dílech bylo na Johnovi vidět, jak mu na Scullyové záleží a jak se jí snaží být blízk

Popis děje: Srdce Scullyové stále patří Mulderovi.

* * *

"Lituje tě!" ten hlas nepřestával nahlodávat jeho myšlenky. Nemohl se přes to přenést, nemohl. Snažil se, ale při pomyšlení, že by jím jen opovrhovala a nebo ho litovala, mu bylo hrozně. Prsty přejížděl po ose volantu a jel někam do tmy, ani nevnímal kde a kam odbočil. Najednou ho něco donutilo zašlápnout pedál plynu a auto se s písknutím gum zastavilo. Nebyl si jistý jak se dostal až tam, kde teď stál. Jakoby ho něco podvědomě ovládalo. "Byl to další z případů Akt X?" ptal se sám sebe. Rozhlédl se a nakonec upřel oči do potemnělého okna jednoho z bytů. Musela být ještě vzhůru. Viděl stín jak se pohybuje po zdech a nemohl si nevšimnout lehkého pohybu záclony, kolem které musela projít. Nebyl schopen se přemluvit k tomu, aby opět nastartoval a odjel zpět do svého bytu, kde by se opět užíral samotou. Ano, opět by se vrátil do toho stavu, ve kterém už pár měsíců byl, ale alespoň by nikomu jinému neublížil. Nemohl se donutit na ni přestat myslet. Vždyť teď byla matkou dítěte, které mělo otce. Dítěte, které se tak moc snažil chránit i přes to, že nechápal zcela podněty, které ho vyhnaly od ženy, kterou miluje a od dítěte, které mu jednou bude říkat "tati". Přišlo mu to občas i takové malicherné až zbabělé. Často se viděl na Mulderovo místě, jak by to udělal on. Z jeho pohledu to vypadalo vše jednoduše, ale na druhou stranu věděl, že to ani pro Danu a tak ani pro Foxe nebylo vůbec lehké. Oba toužili po bezpečí a po klidu, oba doufali v to, že se jednou opět shledají a budou společně vychovávat syna Williama. Ale co když se už Mulder nevrátí? To bude na všechno sama? Tyhle myšlenky ihned zahnal.

Nepřál by tuhle samotnu nikomu. Otevřel dveře a z hluboka se nadechl. Vystoupil a dálkovým ovládáním auto zamkl až když stál u vchodu do domu. Vyběhl schody a když stál přede dveřmi do jejího bytu, zarazil se. Byl to doopravdy tak dobrý nápad? Měl ji ještě víc zamotat hlavu? Měl ji ještě víc zmást? Její city byly roztříštěné, tolik si toho protrpěla a připadalo mu, že ani nemá nárok na to, aby byla šťastná. Tedy alespoň ne s mužem, kterého si sama zvolila.

Jemně zaklepal na dveře, aby nevzbudil Willa, kdyby už spal. Zanedlouho se za dveřmi ozvaly opatrné kroky a pak opět vše utichlo. Dana nepřestávala být ostražitá a vždy se ujišťovala o tom, kdo za dveřmi stojí, zbraň připravenou ke střelbě. Byla odhodlaná za ochranu svého syna položit i svůj vlastní život. Oddychla si, když uviděla Johnovu tvář. Přešla od malého otvoru ve dveřích, kterým se dívala na chodbu k zámku a dveře odemkla.

"Zdravím agente Doggette, stalo se něco?" zeptala se ve chvíli, kdy se dveře otevřely natolik, že mu viděla do očí. Její rty ozdobil upřímný úsměv. Byla ráda, že ji někdo přišel navštívit.

"Buďte v klidu, agentko, jen jsem se na vás přišel podívat. Mohu dál?" odpověděl John a úsměv ji oplatil. Poodstoupila stranou a otevřela dveře do kořán.  
"Jistě, pojďte dál," pozvala ho a když překročil práh jejího bytu, zavřela za ním dveře.

"Dáte si čaj, kávu?" zeptala se a už stavěla vodu.

"Kávu, díky," zašeptal John a přešel k postýlce, kde spokojeně oddychoval Will.

"Usnul asi před hodinou. Konečně. Dneska se mu nějak nechtělo," ozvalo se za ním, když Dana vstoupila do obývacího pokoje. Postavila se hned vedle Johna a společně se chvíli dívali na to spokojené malé stvoření. Na zázrak.

"Dano," oslovil ji po chvíli John a otočil se k ní tak, aby ji viděl do tváře. Danu trošku překvapilo to, že ji oslovil vlastním jménem, když byly z práce vždy zvyklí oslovovat se jen příjmením.

"Ano?" odpověděla mu a také se pootočila tak, aby k němu stála čelem. Všimla si jak se Johnovo dýchání zrychlilo a jeho ruce se třásly. Očividně byl nervózní. Ale proč?

Nevěděl co říct. Najednou se všechna slova, která si před pár minutami nacvičoval, vytratila. Jediné co mu zbylo byl zrychlený dech, který si pohrával s hlasivkami tak, že to vypadalo jako by mluvil naprázdno.

Najednou ji chtěl říct všechno a zároveň nic. Kéž by mu tak mohla číst myšlenky.

"Co se děje?" zeptala se Dana starostlivě. John už se neovládal. Zahleděl se do jejích očí a úplně se v nich ztratil. Už nemohl dál čekat na to, jak se zachová. Udělal jeden malý krok. Chtěl ji být ještě blíž. Položil ji ruku na tvář a pohladil ji. Zavřela oči. Takové gesto se ji zrovna v poslední době moc nedostávalo. Tempo jejího dechu dohnalo rytmus dechu Johna, cítila jak se John pomalu přibližuje a hodlá udělat něco, co od něj nečekala. Přiblížil své rty k jejím. Ucítil na kůži tváře její dech. Pootevřel ústa a když se jejich rty letmo dotkly, myslel si, že už vše překonal a že vyhrál. Vyhrál sám nad sebou a nad tím srachem, který ovládal celé jeho tělo. Strachem z odmítnutí. Chtěl přejít k dalšímu kroku, ale Dana se polibku vyhnula. Sklonila hlavu a nechala Johnovu ruku sjet po její tváři dolů.

"Johne, promiň. Já nemohu," zašeptala a se slzami v očích přešla k oknu. Zadívala se na měsíc, který zářil jasně na obloze.

"Moc se omlouvám." Dana si nemohla nevšimnout toho, jak zlomeně Johnův hlas zněl.

"Vážím si všeho, co jsi pro mě a pro Muldera udělal. Jsem moc ráda, že při mě stojíš, ale .." už tu větu nedořekla, když k ní John přistoupil a objal ji.

"Já vím. Budu tvé rozhodnutí a tvé city respektovat," odpověděl John, podíval se ji do očí a otřel ji slzy, které stékaly po jejích tvářích. Pohladil ji po vlasech a usmál se.

"Kdyby cokoliv, zavolej. Víš, že jsem tu pro tebe. Vždy."

"Já vím," odpověděla Dana a věnovala mu jeden ze svých úsměvů. Když ho pozorovala jak se naposledy zastavil u postýkly Williama a jak se naposledy otočil, aby ji mohl věnovat ještě jeden pohled, uvědomila si, jaké má štěstí, že zrovna on je tím, kdo při ní stojí. Nemohla si po Mulderovi přát lepšího partnera.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
